


A Study in Blue

by radio_silent



Series: Sherlock Shindig Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade told her Sherlock is all alone. Molly Hooper would like to fix that. Only she never has the slightest idea how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try an AU where John never met Sherlock (oh god, I know, I don’t know why I wanted to try this, either), centered around St. Bart’s.

“Let’s start with the riding crop,” Sherlock says.

Molly looks up from her paperwork. The lipstick is back on again, now that she knows Sherlock notices things like that.  She had thought he might notice when she wore it last week, but she hadn’t wanted to hope… “I thought it was a big improvement.” That’s what Sherlock had said, last week. He did notice.

Of course he did. He noticed everything, didn’t he. Maybe it didn’t mean she was special.

“Er,” she says. “Didn’t you try that one last week?”

Sherlock frowns. “Results were inconclusive. I hadn’t known that the killer was left-handed at the time. You can see how that would change the results.”

Molly nods. She bites her bottom lip. She wonders what Sherlock would say if she asked him to dinner tonight. She wonders if he’d even be available. On one hand, someone as attractive as Sherlock ought to have a girlfriend, oughtn’t he…but D.I. Lestrade once told her Sherlock doesn’t have anyone…

She remembers Sherlock last week, as he said the bit about her mouth. She remembers him hunched over the work station, eye dropper in hand. All alone in his room of chemicals. He had said the bit about her mouth being small, but he was the one who seemed small, somehow. Small enough that maybe, just maybe, a man as great and brilliant as Sherlock Holmes would like her. Would need her.

Lestrade told her Sherlock is all alone. Molly Hooper would like to fix that. Only, she never has the slightest idea how.

Sherlock flourishes his riding crop and glares at her until she leaves the room.

Who is she kidding? He has a girlfriend, a man as good-looking as him, of course he does. Sherlock Holmes has to have someone.

 


End file.
